Fight till the End
by Knight Reformulation One
Summary: Die Decepticons manipulieren KITT zu ihrem Vorteil, jedoch stehen die Autobots in ihrem Weg und finden einen neuen Partner um die Decepticons zu besiegen.
1. Chapter 1

Diese Geschichte ist nicht nur mein Werk, es ist auch das Werk von .de/u/Quantumqueen.

Ansonsten, die Grundideen basieren auf den eigentlichen Autoren von Transformers und Knight Rider. Freiwillige Arbeit: Wir verdienen hiermit nichts.

* * *

 **Kapitel 1**

 **Knight Rider**

 **KRO  
**

Es war 3 PM und KITT durchsuchte die aktuellen Nachrichten. Die letzten Nächte hatte er Mike, seinem Partner, immer den Schlaf geraubt. Bis jetzt verlief die Nacht still.

Plötzlich wurden seine Arbeiten durch einen seltenen Vorfall unterbrochen.

"Na KITT, was geht ab?", hüpfte die Asiatin fröhlich und anscheint munter herein.

" _Zoe? Warum sind Sie schon auf?_ ", fragte KITT und versuchte fürsorglich herüber zu kommen, dich seine monotone Art und Weise zeigte sich auf erster Linie.

"Ich kann nicht schlafen und dachte mir, Du könntest ein bisschen Gesellschaft brauchen", marschierte Zoe mit schlaksigen Schritten auf den schwarzen amerikanischen Sportwagen von Ford zu.

" _Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass ich keinen Schlaf brauche? Es können sich maximal meine Systeme überhitzen, dies ist aber so gut wie unmöglich._ "

"KITT, Du bist aber ein Scherzkeks", kicherte sie und ging immer weiter auf den Mustang zu. Als sie bei der Karosserie ankam, fuhr sie langsam mit ihren Fingern dem roten Scannerstreifen nach. Dabei entstanden leise, aber unangenehme höhe Geräusche.

" _Meine Sensoren zeigen an, dass Sie definitiv zu wenig geschlafen haben_ ", diagnostizierte KITT mit einigen Scans ihres Körpers.

"Nein, KITT-Schatzi hab ich nicht...", ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser. Dabei krabbelte sie auf die Motorhaube bis sie schließlich mit ihrem ganzen Oberkörper darauf lag und von der Müdigkeit überrascht wurde.

Dann fuhr die KI die Systeme etwas herunter und setzte sich somit auch zur Ruhe.

Ein junger Mann stürmte mit schnellen Schritten aus den Schlafräumen in die große Halle.  
"KITT?", rief er herein. Der junge Ex-Amry-Soldat wunderte sich, dass KITT ihn nicht geweckt hatte, wie er es sonst immer tat.

Abrupt blieb er stehen und sah sich das Bild an. Zoe in ihrem Nachthemd, mit dünnaufgedruckten Blümchen, lag, noch immer eingerollt, mitten auf der schwarzen großen Motorhaube.

"Och wie süß", seine Stimme klang weich und leise, während er versuchte sein innerliches Lachen krampfhaft aufzuhalten.

Wie auf Knopfdruck sprang Zoe auf und verpasste Mike eine Backpfeife. Die Stelle auf seinem Gesicht schwoll sofort leicht rot an und ein leises "Au." konnte er nicht zurückhalten. Nach der schnellen Bewegung platzierte sie sich wieder auf dem vorderen Teil der Motorhaube.

"Wen nennst Du hier süß?", schnauzte sie und verschränkte die Arme.

"Vergiss es", kniff Mike die Augen zusammen und fasste an seine Wange.

"Ich wollte KITT nur mal ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten", versuchte sie vergeblich eine Ausrede.

"Aber auf der kalten Haube? Hätten es die Sitze nicht auch getan?", fragte er mit ebenfalls ernster Miene.

" _Guten Morgen, Michael._ _Meiner Analyse nach, konnte sie sich nicht mehr, wie Sie es beschreiben würden, auf den Beinen halten_ ", mischte sich der Größte ein, dessen Scanner langsam und gleichmäßig wie immer hin und her bewegte.

"Äh. Du hälst deine Klappe, ja?", guckte sie misstrauisch den Sportwagen an.

"KITT, ich stimme Dir voll und ganz zu. Zoe, ab ins Bett! Sie kann es immer noch nicht, sonst würde sie nicht schon wieder auf Dir sitzen", spielte Mike leicht einen Vater, der seinen Sohn beschützen wollte und grinste sie dabei an.

" _Michael. Ich sehe Sie beide als Respektperson an. Aus dem Grund müssen Sie mir bei Diskussionen nicht helfen._ "

"Das war keine Diskussion. Es war nur die weitergebende Diagnose und Empfehlung des Arztes", lächelte Mike und hob seine Arme unschuldig und ging ein paar Meter zurück, sodass er gegen Billys Laptop stieß.

Sofort drehte er sich um und schob ihn dahin, wo er stand, in Hoffnung, dass Billy das nicht merken würde. Dieser würde ausrasten, wenn sein Heiligtum, vor von allem Mike, berührt wurde.

"So Partner. Gab's irgendwas Interessantes über die Nacht hinaus?", versuchte Mike jetzt das Thema zu wechseln. Dabei ignorierte er Zoes Schmollgesichtszug.

" _Meine Überwachungskameras und die stündlichen Polizeifunke stellten sich als überflüssig dar. Umgangssprachlich gesagt: es läuft alles in Butter._ "

"KITT, bitte gewöhn Dir diese Sätze wieder ab oder Billy fährt nur noch die nächsten Außeneinsätze", meinte eine näherkommende weibliche Stimme, die von Sarah kam.

"Sarah, wir hatten doch abgemacht, ich fahr das Auto und Du regelst den Rest", verschränkte Mike die Arme und starrte ihr heutiges Aussehen an. Wie lange sie wohl wieder im Badezimmer alleine für die frischen gewellten Haare gebraucht hat?

"Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte KITT nur ein bisschen Angst einfließen lassen. Ich war, im Gegensatz zu Euch, heute schon fleißig und habe mir weiteren Papierkram aus dem Archiv geholt", stöhnte Sarah und lies einen Stapel Papiere auf den einen Tisch fallen.

" _Sie wissen doch, dass ich so etwas wie Angst nicht fühle_ ", meinte KITT.

"Wenn du Angst nicht fühlen kannst, kannst Du inzwischen was anderes fühlen?", Zoe blickte erschrocken den roten Scanner an, der sich ganz sanft hin und her bewegte. Ihre Stimme klang dabei immer noch sehr übermüdet.

" _Nein_ ", antwortete der Wagen.

"Dann hätt' ich mich jetzt gewundert. Ich kann mich nicht an eine Erweiterung Deiner Systeme erinnern", meinte die Chefin.

"Ich finde manchmal hat KITT aber schon emotional gehandelt", warf Mike ein.

" _Wann war denn das? Ich handle immer nach Fakten und nach den Prioritäten_ ", fragte der Mustang mit ruhiger monotoner Stimme.

"Äh...", jetzt war sein Fahrer etwas sprachlos. KITT verstand wie immer mal wieder nicht, dass es ein Kompliment sein sollte und keine Anschuldigung.

Unerwartet ertönte ein schrilles Geräusch und der Zentralcomputer, mit der weiblichen Stimme, gab eine Warnung ab: " _Achtung. Unbekannte Objekte auf dem Gelände des SSC. Warnung._ "

Hektisch rannte ein junger Mann mit braunen ungekämmten Haaren herein. "Was ist los?", keuchte Billy als sich dieser aus Überanstrengung auf dem Tisch stützte.

"Billy, Du bist ja noch im Pyjama", kicherte Zoe.

"Und Du im Nachthemd", keuchte er weiterhin.

Mike sprang von seiner Position auf der Motorhaube auf und öffnete die Fahrertüre. Halbwegs elegant rutschte er auf den Sitz.

"So, jetzt gehen alle mal von KITT herunter", rief er aus rechten heruntergefahrenem Fenster.

Sofort kletterte die Asiatin aus ihrer Schneidersitzpostion von der Motorhaube herunter.

"KITT, Gefechtsmodus", meinte Mike ernst. Die Nanolegierung fing an zu arbeiten.

Auf besondere Art und Weise klappten bestimmte Elemente der Karosserie auf und bauten einen neuen Körper.

" _Transformierung abgeschlossen_ ", sprach die Stimme der KI in der neu zusammengesetzten äußeren Form.

"Dann los! Lad' auch schon mal Deine Waffen. Das ist Privatgrundstück!", fügte Mike hinzu als er den Rückwärtsgang einlegte und die Reifen auf dem Metallgestell durchdrehen lies.

" _Hangar Tor wird geöffnet_ ", sprach die gleiche weibliche Computerstimme des Hauptquartiers.

Mit Vollgas drehte er sich mit KITT geschickt aus der Parkposition und fuhr durch den langen Tunnel auf das ehemalige Militärflugzeuggelände. Das Außengelände der neuen FLAG.

"KITT, scanne das Gebiet", brachte Mike etwas lauter als sonst aus sich heraus.

" _Michael, Sie brauchen nicht schreien und ich scanne schon die ganze Zeit. Meine Sensoren kennen diese Art von Düsenjägern nicht_ ", blieb KITT -wie sonst auch- ruhig, " _Auch im Internet finde ich keine ähnlichen Modelle dieser Bauart._ "

"Oh tut mir leid. Aber warum sind das so viele Flieger? Warum fliegen die hier rüber?"

" _Wenn ich es wüsste, hätte ich Sie schon eingewiesen._ "

"Ziele auf den Kleinen", Mike drückte auf die Bremse und zeigte auf der Windschutzscheibe auf den letzten Düsenjäger der Reihe, die den Himmel durchflogen. Der Anblick war gewaltig.

KITT fuhr ein Maschinengewehr aus seiner Motorhaube und zielte auf das hintere Steuerruder des Jets.

"Feuer!", schrie Mike den Wagen wieder an. Mit unglaublicher Schubkraft flog die kleine Rakete und traf den Düsenjet.

" _Michael? Ich empfange mysteriöse Werte aus dem Jet_ ", informierte der Wagen.

"Nicht jetzt, KITT. Ich will mir das Feuerwerk angucken", grinste Mike.

Der Düsenjet explodierte von hinten nach vorne mit sensationelle Farben an dem strahlend blauen Himmel. Metallteile verteilten sich auf dem ganzen Gebiet.

Die Anderen flogen weiter.

Auch Mike beschloss wieder zurück ins SSC zu fahren.

"So, KITT. Was wolltest Du sagen?", fragte er ganz höflich mit Blick auf die Halbkugel in der Mittelkonsole.

" _Ich verstehe Ihre Entscheidung nicht._ "

"Klar haben wir das, immerhin ist es Privat und auch der bis 3 Meilen Luftraum gehört Sarah. Und die waren ganz sicher noch in diesem Bereich, so tief, wie die geflogen sind. Außerdem müssen Flieger, vor allem solche, sich Genehmigung abholen", grinste er.

Daraufhin verlief die kurze Strecke zurück still.

"KITT, was ist los?", fragte der Fahrer erneut als sie wieder die Militärbasis befahren hatten. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände auf dem Lenkrad nieder.

" _Meine Sensoren empfangen nicht verarbeitende Signale. Ich empfange von überall unbekannte Lebenszeichen. So etwas ist mir noch nie zuvor begegnet_ ", berichtete die monotone Stimme des KITT.

"Das kann nicht sein. Ich überhole Deine Systeme als nächstes mit einem neuen von Billy entwickelten Transferupdate. Damit kann ich Euch jeder Zeit gewünschte Daten zukommen lassen. Mike, KITT macht Euch einen schönen Tag. Fahrt nach Las Vegas", beschloss Sarah als sie die Motorhaube des Wagens hochhob.

"Gute Idee. Vielleicht können wir dann auch ein paar Ampelrennen fahren", grinste Mike.

"Nein, keine Rennen. Die Systemüberholung braucht sehr viel Energie. Ihr könnt ja durch ne Waschstraße fahren", meinte Zoe.

"Aber KITT braucht doch keine Waschstraße, das macht doch die Nanolegierung", sah Billy verirrt die schlanke Asiatin an.

"Ich hab' doch auch nur einen Vorschlag gemacht. 10 Mäuse, dass er doch Rennen fährt."

"Einverstanden", klatschte Billy die Hand von Zoe ab.

Die restlichen Drei beobachteten die Beiden.

Misstrauisch blickte Sarah zu Mike: "Du wirst es doch nicht tun, oder?"

"Nein", machte der junge Mann große Augen.

"KITT braucht dann äußerste Ruhe", sie kniff die Augen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme.

" _Sarah, ich werde auf Michael aufpassen_ ", versprach der schwarze Wagen.

"Dir kann ich wenigstens glauben", nickte sie noch.

"Em, wenn ich Euch mal kurz unterbrechen darf, KITT hat vorhin nicht die Wahrheit gesagt", tippte Billy auf seinem Laptop herum.

"Was?!", kam es von Sarah, Mike und Zoe gleichzeitig.

"Ja, um vier Uhr hat es einen Überfall auf die Zentralbank in Las Vegas gegeben. Es gab zwei tote Wachposten und 7 Milliarden Dollar sind gestohlen wurden. FBI Agent Carry Rivai ruft uns als persönliche Aushilfe."

"Was sie? Dann müssen wir die Mission aufnehmen, KITT Gefechtsmodus", rief Mike.

"Halt. Mir würde es besser gefallen, wenn er hierbleibt", beschloss Sarah.

"Nein. KITT ist mein Partner und ich lasse ihn nicht im Stich. Nicht war, KITT? Selbst wenn es Dir nicht gut geht, ziehen wir diese Mission durch. Carrie zu Liebe, auch sie hat uns damals versucht zu retten."

Im Hintergrund transformierte KITT sich wieder in den Attackmode.

" _Transformation abgeschlossen_ ", meinte er.

"Gut dann los", wendete sich Mike von Sarah ab, stieg wieder ein. Das Gestell, auf das KITT immer seinen Platz hatte, drehte sich um 180°, sodass er mit Vollgas durch das öffnende Innentor rasen konnte.

"Satellitenverbindung aufrecht erhalten, ich will wissen, was mit KITT los ist", wendete Sarah sich zurück zu Billy und Zoe, als Mike mit KITT aus dem wieder schließenden Schleusentor verschwand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 Vaiicarenza Transformers**

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als die Autobots sich irgendwo mitten in der Nacht in einer Wüste Nevada's trafen.

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Drift, Crosshairs, Hound, Mirage, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Jazz und Arcee versammelten sich in der Wüste, weit genug von den Straßen, die durch ihr durch führten, weg.

Der große Roboter, getarnt als rot, blauer Western Star 5700, transformierte sich und ließ seine Gestalt veranschaulichen. Er war groß, besaß ein Schwert und ein Schild auf seinem Rücken.

Die anderen Autobots taten es ihm gleich.

"Hah! Und nun?'', der Grüne mit dem Umhang, der vorher ein grüner Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 14 war, lief genervt umher.

"Lass es den Boss entscheiden...!'', warf ein dunkelgrüner, dicker Autobot, der äußerlich nur von Waffen umwickelt schien, ein.

"Wir können nicht alle einfach bei Sam und seinen Eltern bleiben. Wir sind zu viele'', warf eine andere höhere Stimme ein.

"Beruhigt Euch erst einmal'', sagte ein Schwarzblauer in einem ruhigeren Ton.

"Wir sollen uns beruhigen!? Wenn diese Idioten von... Woher die auch kommen...! Uns alle einfangen und töten, ist das ganze Universum verloren!'', rief ein Silberner von hinten. Er stand auf Reifen.

"Sideswipe und alle anderen! Hört mir zu. Drift hat Recht. In Panik auszubrechen ist das Letzte was wir machen! Wir müssen zusammen halten und uns so lange getarnt halten, bis wir einen Platz gefunden haben, wo wir weiter gegen die Decepticons vorgehen können...'', sagte der Größte und sah zum Himmel hinauf, "... Und vielleicht noch Autobots finden, die an uns anschließen, um den Krieg hier zu beenden...''

Viele nickten.

"Und wo sollen wir anfangen?'', fragte ein Roter.

"Überall wo es geht, aber enttarnt Euch nicht und bleibt im Hintergrund!'', warnte Prime und transformierte sich wieder zurück in seine Truckform.

Manche taten es widerwillig und schließlich fuhren sie getrennte Wege.

Sie hatten sich in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt. Drift mit Mirage, Arcee, Sideswipe und Hound.

Prime mit Bumblebee, Crosshairs, Ratchet und Jazz.

Sie fuhren nach entgegengesetzten Richtungen und suchten bestimmte Plätze wie alte Schrottplätze, Hangartore, Unterirdische Höhlen und andere Dinge.

"Schaut hoch! Decepticons!'', rief Sideswipe.

"Bleibt getarnt!'', warnte Drift und fuhr, ohne die Geschwindigkeit zu hemmen, weiter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**  
 **KRO**  
 **Knight Rider**

Mike lenkte den Wagen auf den nächsten Highway. Langsam schlich er den Lastwagen hinterher.

"Michael? Warum fahren wir nur so langsam?", fragte KITT etwas leiser als normal.

"Weil ich mir Sorgen um Dich mache, Partner. Außerdem meinten die Mädels doch, dass Du Ruhe brauchst", überlegte der Fahrer.

"Das ist nicht das erste Systemupdate. Sonst behandelten Sie mich auch etwas grober", kam es aus den Lautsprecher.

"KITT?"

"Ja?"

"Ist das Deine Meinung?"

"Natürlich, Michael. Bitte bedenken Sie die fremden Lebenszeichen waren sehr verwirrend für mich."

"Es waren die Lebenszeichen der Piloten, KITT."

"Ich muss Ihnen widersprechen. Es waren andere. Meine Sensoren arbeiten, laut der Selbstdiaknose, einwandfrei. Wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf, Carry Rivai erwartet uns", gut überlegt versuchte die KI das Thema zu wechseln.

"Gut. Transformation in Gefechtsmodus", setzte Mike sich aus seiner schläfrigen Position aufrecht hin.

"Transformation wird abgebrochen. Michael, wir werden verfolgt."

Es folgte ihnen ein Mustang-Polizeiwagen mit Blau- und Rotlicht.

"KITT, ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust von einem anderen Mustang angehalten zu werden."

"Aber Michael, es sind die Hüter des Gesetzes."

"Mir scheiß egal. Wir haben eine Mission", seine Stimme war etwas aufgebrachter.

Die ganze Zeit fuhren sie doch in dem Minimumgeschwindigkeitsbereich.

Er tätigte den Hebel für den Blinker und ordnete sich auf die Spur, die auf einen Rastplatz führte, ein.

Elegant rollten sie auf einen verlassenden Ackerpfad und blieben letztendlich stehen.

"Transformation in Pickup mit Polizeisirene", flüsterte Mike.

"Initiiere Transformationssequenzen."

Die Karosserie des Shelbys klappte sich nacheinander auf und ließen erneut eine neue Form entstehen.

Sowohl die Räder hatten sich zu Geländereifen 'verwandelt', als auch der Innenraum des Wagens.

"Transformation abgeschlossen", meinte KITT.

Schon legte Mike den Rückwärtsgang ein und fuhr die paar Meter zurück.

Der andere Mustang stand dort noch und wartete auf den schwarzen Shelby, der auf seltsamer Art verschwunden war.

Ordentlich stellte sich der Ford F150 daneben.

Mike öffnete die Autotür und begab sich zu der Beifahrerseite des Polizeiwagens. Dieser öffnete die Scheibe.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte ein ganz in schwarzem Leder, angezogene junger Mann, der seine schwarze Sonnenbrille abnahm.

"Äh. Ich wollte fragen, warum Sie hier sind? Wir, ähm, ich verfolgte einen Steuerverdrücker", meinte Mike zu dem unheimlichen Polizisten.

"Steuerverdrücker? Ich war auf der Suche nach einen schwarzen Ford Shelby mit einem mysteriösen rotem Blinklicht an der Kühlung."

"Steuerverdrücker... Sie wissen schon, diese Leute, die die Steuern hintergehen. Ihr gesuchtes Fahrzeug ist mir nicht über den Weg gekommen. Wir sehen uns dann auf dem Revier", zwinkerte Mike mit den Augen.

Der Typ nickte und fuhr los, zurück au die Autobahn.

Mike stieg zurück in KITT ein.

"Was war denn das für ein Polizist?", fragte Mike.

"Meine Gesichtserkennung konnte ihn nicht registrieren. Außerdem empfing ich wieder nicht der Norm entsprechende Werte aus dem Wagen", antwortete ihm der Wagen.

"Du scheinst immer mehr komische Werte zu bekommen. Hol Sarah mal auf den Bildschirm."

KITT schaltete auf das Headupdisplay eine Videoübertragung an. Es kam Zoe auf die Windschutzscheibe.

"Hi Mike. Was gibt's?", fragte die schlanke Asiatin.

"Sarah soll endlich mal dieses verdammte Update hochladen", der junge Fahrer lehnte sich stöhnend an die Seitenscheibe.

"Meiner Meinung nach tat sie es vorhin schon. Aber ich werde sie noch einmal fragen. Bis später", Zoe grinste. Anschließend verschwand das Video in einer kleinen Datei mit blauer Farbe von dem Headup-Display.

"Such' mir bitte schon mal ein Hotel heraus. Und reservier' da für mich", stöhnte er.

"Sie haben 'Bitte' erwähnt. Welch' seltener Moment", machte sich die KI leicht über Mike lustig.

"Was soll denn das jetzt heißen?", frage der Fahrer irritiert.

Die kommende Zeit verhielt sich die KI des Knight Foundation Wagen still.

Zwischendurch eröffnete Mike die Radiolieder und zeppte ein wenig durch.

Gemütlichen rollte der große schwarze Polizeiwagen über die Stadtgrenze Las Vegas'.

An jeder Kreuzung stand mindestens ein Sportwagen neben ihnen und Mike tat es schon fast leid als Geländewagen daneben zu stehen. Es fiel ihm schwer dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken, dass er nur tatenlos zusehen musste, wie die anderen Fahrzeuge losrasten.

"Update zu 100 Prozent verarbeitet", beendete die Stimme des KITT die ruhende Stille.

"Huch. KITT, wieso hast Du nicht bescheid gesagt, dass du das Update schon hast."

"Sie hatten mir den Befehl gegeben ruhig zu sein. An der nächsten Kreuzung müssen wir rechts abbiegen, damit Sie zu ihrem Hotel gelangen."

"Okay. Danke Partner. Geht es dir wieder besser?"

"Michael, wie oft muss ich Sie noch daran erinnern, dass ich keine Gefühle besitze. Das Hotel heißt übrings Royal Black. Es hat 5 Sterne und ein Casino in den unteren Stockwerken."

"Wow. Echt vielen Dank", der junge Mann war beeindruckt wie KITT sich um seine 'Bedürfnisse' interessierte.

Wie von dem Wagen vorgeschlagen, bog der Polizeipickup an der nächsten Ampel rechts ab. Jetzt waren sie auf einer noch größeren Hauptstraße als vorher.

Gleich an der rechten Leitplanke befand sich die Auffahrt des Hotels.

Es hatte den gleichen Look wie das eines Märchenschlosses. Auf dem blauen eleganten Dach waren zwei Turmspitzen an den Ecken des Hauses angebracht.

In der Mitte des Daches wehte eine Fahne mit der Aufschrift des Hotelnamens.

Die Fassade war aus altertümlichen Mauersteinen gebaut und besaß einen cremegelben Farbton.

An dem Fuße des Hotels befand sich der Eingang. Rechts und links der geöffneten Tür hatten zwei Säulen ihren Platz, die ein kleines Vordach, ebenfalls mit blauen Dachziegeln, hielten. Dazu hing daran ein Schild mit fünf goldglitzernden Sternen

Auf dem Parkplatz davor parkten einige Limousinen.

"KITT, was hast du mir da bloß ausgesucht? Das Erscheinen des Gebäudes ist ja alleine schon wahrhaftig. Wo stell' ich dich ab?", staunte Mike, wegen dem Prachtexemplar von Aussehen eines Hotels.

"In der vorgesehenen Parkgarage", antwortete der Wagen monoton.

Erst jetzt erkannte Mike die Einfahrt der Tiefgarage.

Es war eine schlichte cremegelbe Röhre, getarnt hinter einem gewaltigen Brunnen, der aus kleinen Engeln bestand, die alle gleichzeitig Wasser aus den Mündern spuckten.

In Schritttempo fuhr der große Wagen um den Brunnen herum, zu dem Eingang der Garage.

Sofort stellte sich ein muskelbepackter Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug vor das Auto mit gezeigter Handfläche, ein Zeichen, dass Mike stehen bleiben sollte.

Als KITT stand, ging der Parkwächter zu dem Fahrerfenster, welches KITT automatisch öffnete.

"Wir sind kein öffentlicher Parkplatz. Auch nicht für die Polizei", grummelte der Typ.

"Ich hab reserviert. Ich wollte nur meinen Wagen schnell runterbringen", überlegte Mike.

"Erst zu dem Hauptschalter, der sich in der Eingangshalle befindet, Karte abholen und dann parken fahren", er kniff die Augen zusammen.

Mike nahm seine Hände vom Lenkrad und hob sie unschuldig.

"Okay."

Wieder legte Mike den Rückwärtsgang ein und fuhr ganz vorsichtig wieder um den Brunnen zurück.

Schnell stieg er aus und ging in die Eingangshalle.

KITT scannte in der Zeit noch einmal die Gegend ab. Auch diese Jets flogen über Las Vegas hinweg. Wieder empfing er die fremden Lebenszeichen. Es waren nicht nur die Lebenszeichen in der Luft, sondern auch teils von den Sportwagen oder anderen Fahrzeugen auf den Straßen.

Doch für Mike war das Thema seit der Verarbeitung des Systemupdates abgeschlossen. Er machte sich nur noch Gedanken wegen dem Raubüberfall auf die Bank.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam der junge Fahrer wieder heraus. Ohne ein Wort fuhr er den Pickup in die Tiefgarage.

"Denk dir schon mal einen Plan aus, wie wir die Gauner finden können. Ich telefoniere in meinem Zimmer dann noch einmal mit Carry. Ruh dich aus. Wenn keiner guckt, dann transformier dich bitte wieder in den Mustang", beschloss Mike.

"Habe verstanden. Ihnen dann noch einen schönen Tag", antwortete der Wagen. Schon stieg er aus und ging mit schnellen Schritten zu dem Fahrstuhl des Hotels.


End file.
